How Will I Know?
by Lauren86
Summary: Young Lily and Rufus, back in their rockstar groupie days. My version of events mentioned in their moments of nostalgia.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Rufus/Lily story. Its loosely based on certain events mentioned between the two at various nostalic moments on the show. This is how I imagined that they happened. I'm starting it slow and I'll eventually get on to what happened that night at 'The Sky Lark Inn'. None of the characters are mine. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!

Lily stood backstage, clutching tightly to her camera. Lincoln Hawk had just finished their set and she was excited to tell Rufus how amazing they were on stage. She had taken 4 rolls of film of them alone, well mostly of Rufus, but that couldn't be helped, he was the lead singer of course her lens would be drawn to him, well that and also because she was head over heels heart stopping, mind blowingly in love with Rufus Humphrey. She'd had lots of guys, well lots of rock stars in her past, but none of them were quite like him. He saw Lily. In a way nobody had ever seen her in her entire life. He listened to what she had to say, he actually cared what she had to say and didn't get bored of her once the novelty of her beauty had worn off. They had been inseparable for months now, she was officially his groupie.

They had travelled all around America in an old beat up mini van, in which they ate, slept and made love. It was dirty, cramped, and falling apart, but Lily loved every minute of it. And only partly because her mother hated the idea of it so much. Mostly though because she got to spend all of her time with Rufus. She fell for him quickly, but she was too scared to admit it. He on the other hand confessed his love quickly, he was an almost rock star, he had a way with words and wearing his heart on his sleeve. Something which terrified her and excited her all at the same time. because after all Lily was a Rhodes, and expressing love for another person wasn't something to be done so freely. It occurred to her one day that Rufus had told her he loved her more times than her Mother had her whole life, it didn't sadden Lily, it made her pity her mother, had she not known this kind of love?

He had told her one summers night, they lay in the back of their mini van and she had said something dumb, she couldn't even remember what it was now, he laughed at her and she hit him playfully all she could remember was hearing her own laughter as his stopped and he held the side of her cheek and told her he loved her. Lily had said those three words before, many times, to many people. But she had always known that she had never really meant them. Sure there were some boys that she loved, but she was never actually 'in love'. And so she said the words freely, what!? they were just words, so she said them, they believed her, they were happy, she was happy, she would get bored, they would get bored and so she moved on. They were just words, there was no real feelings involved and so nobody got hurt. All was well that ended well. But these...she thought, were not just words. These were feelings, real heart pounding, stomach dropping feelings that she had never felt before and it scared her.

He looked so deeply into her eyes, so deeply in fact she was sure he could tell exactly what she was thinking. There was a long silence as he waited for her reply for her to tell him she loved him too. She could tell him, and it would be a perfect moment, like something out of a film. But she couldn't, because she knew that the stakes were just too high. if she told Rufus she loved him and he left on Lincoln Hawks European tour, she would be alone, he would have all the power and she would be heartbroken. And even though she risked losing him anyway and being left heartbroken, at least Rufus or anybody else would be non the wiser. And so she did what Lily Rhodes did best, she diverted the situation by kissing him, squarely on the lips and with more passion that she had ever felt for anyone. She knew Rufus really loved her. It was in the way his eyes searched deeply into hers, as if he could read her soul. It was in the way his hand always rested at the bottom of her back, letting her know, he was there protecting her. It was every little time he smiled when she looked at him, it made her heart stop, it made her vulnerable.

They made love in the back of their mini van on the old moth eaten mattress and flowery sheets. She avoided eye contact with him the whole time and pretended to go to sleep straight after. And he must of believed her because while she had her eyes closed he brushed her hair out of her face, kissed her forehead and whispered 'sweet dreams my love' before pulling his arm around her and falling asleep. She had wanted nothing more than to say those words back, but she daren't, she was a coward.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is based on what Lily said in episode 2x25 before Rufus asks her to marry her, they mention the Casbah. Lily said Rufus covered the song 'How Will I Know?' So I assumed it's the Whitney Housten version. Those lyrics are hers, the characters aren't mine either, but everything else is! Hope you enjoy!

Lily carried on like nothing had happened, they got up and drove to their next destination, following the rest of the band in their vans, they made small talk, she asked him about the concert they were going to 'The Casbah' It was a showcase for up and coming bands, to perform for some of the most influential people in the music business, it was a big deal. She could tell Rufus was nervous because his knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. She knew though it wasn't just the concert that made him edgy, it was her. Not saying she loved him back was for Rufus, a slap in the face. And Lily knew it was tearing him up inside. She Wouldn't say it though, she couldn't. It was for his own good.

They made it to the venue and met up with the rest of the band and their girlfriends, well they weren't so much their girlfriends, more like the girls who were just along for the ride. The faces often changed with the different cities they passed through. She would have been one of them once, but at least she had her photojournalism as an excuse before her and Rufus became official. These girls mostly just wanted a taste of fame and the groupie lifestyle. At the moment their were only two, Stephanie and Allison. Stephanie was apparently madly in love with Ben the drummer, though he wasn't quite so in love with her, she didn't seem to mind though. And Allison was madly in love with her art. Lily couldn't quite understand how painting had anything to do with Lincoln Hawk, but when she questioned Rufus about this he told her she needed the inspiration. Lily was sure this was true, but she didn't like that she wanted to find her inspiration in Rufus. Rufus was Lily's inspiration, and she wanted him to be hers alone.

Later that night the girls were stood watching the show, it was good, the best unsigned bands around, desperate for a shot at fame. Lincoln Hawk were last. Lily was nervous. Normally she'd be backstage with Rufus smoking pot and drinking before the show. Not tonight. Tonight was filled with nerves and the air that something big was about to happen, not just for the band, but for Rufus and Lily as a couple. They hadn't spoken about the previous night, but she knew it was the elephant in the room. When she heard the announcer tell the crowd that Lincoln Hawk were next, the three girls cheered loudly. They stood in the front row and as Rufus walked on stage his eyes found her instantly, her camera hung around her neck and she smiled up at him, wishing him good luck.

'Hey everybody, thanks for coming tonight, I just wanted to start with a song that, we haven't really rehearsed. But I believe in singing from the heart, and right now this song is the only one on my mind' Lily stared up at Rufus, what was he doing? 'Lily, I love you, this one is for you' Rufus looked down at her and smiled and Lily blushed furiously, what was he doing!?? she thought to herself. The band started to play and she recognised the song instantly. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Rufus began to shake his hips in a way only Whitney Housten could, and Lily couldn't help herself. the giggle had escaped her lips as he grabbed the microphone and sang 'There's a girl, I know, she's the one I dream of....looks into my eyes takes me to the clouds above' Rufus thrust his hips to the beat and moved his arms to the lyrics. He was taking this all so serious and yet all she could think was how ridiculous this all was. 'Oh a loose control, can't seem to get enough!' he pointed down at her and she couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face. 'When I wake from dreaming, you know baby I can't seem to get enough! ooh yea!' he was giving the song his all, moving up and down the stage, working the crowd, yet his eyes never left hers.

'How will I know? How will I knooooooowww??? how will I know? How will I knowwww??? How will I know if she really loves me? I say a prayer with every heart beat. I fall in love whenever we meet. I'm asking you what you know about these things?' He pointed down to her smiling and she couldn't help it, she was laughing, there he was, up on stage telling the whole world he loved her, and all she could do was laugh, she tried to hide it, but it came down from deep down, her heart was thumping and next to her she heard Allison say 'What the hell is he doing!? he is ruining their chance!' But she couldn't take her eyes off him, the whole world blurred around her. There was only the two of them. Nobody else existed or mattered.

'Falling in love is so bittersweet, this love is strong why do I feel weak?' her heart stopped as he said those words. He was weak, is that how he felt too? She had never felt so weak in all her life, as he sung the rest of the song, she found less to laugh at and more to cry at. She was weak, so weak, weak for him. Last night being weak seemed like the worst thing in the world to Lily. But right now, being weak made her feel happy, excited and exhilarated all at once. He continued to sing and she couldn't help herself. she moved out of the audience and climbed her way up onto the stage. She stood at the side and waited for him to finish. 'Rufus!' she motioned for him to come over, and as he walked forward she couldn't help herself she flung her body at him as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her long blonde hair hung down tickling his chin as she stared into his eyes 'I love you Rufus' She told him quietly 'I love you so much' she said again. He looked up at her and smiled 'Lil,' was all he could say before she kissed him passionately. Her tongue massaging his as their lips intertwined. He stumbled backwards suddenly feeling weak at the knees he pulled away from her and she slid to the ground. Their eyes were level and he cupped her face in his hand 'I love you Lil, always' he kissed her again before running back on to the stage. Yes Lily thought to herself. Being weak was definitely worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has left a review! I'm so glad you are enjoying it, considering I had never planned on posting this! This is from the episode 'Rufus Getting Married' when they are reminiscing about the night they spent in 'The Sky Lark Inn' and how they came to get those 'Welcome Back Kotter' Mugs will also be explained from my point of view in the next chapter! This is how they ended up staying there! Enjoy!

The Casbah had been amazing. The night was filled with alcohol, pot, lots of dancing and partying until the early hours. It also helped that a record company wanted to sign Lincoln Hawk to open for Sonic Youth on their tour. They Loved Rufus's version of the 'How Will I Know' it was something unexpected, Lily definitely agreed with that. She was so proud of him, her smile never faltered all night. It had been one of the best nights of her life. And now here they were in Amherst, opening for Sonic Youth. Playing to crowds of thousands. the atmosphere was electric.

Rufus came running towards her and she jumped into his arms, since that night it had become their thing, she wrapped her legs around him and he kissed her, he would taste of salt and peppermint, she was addicted to his taste. as his stubble brushed against her skin. 'How was it?' He asked her, putting her on her feet. Lily looked up at him 'You were extraordinary! seriously Rufus the crowd loved you!' He smiled at her. 'Thanks Lil, now come on lets go out front and watch the real show!' He grabbed her hand and they made their way to the front of the stage where they had an amazing view of the Sonic Youth's. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her tightly every so often and resting his head on her shoulder. Star Power was her favourite song by them. It kind of reminded her of herself and Rufus, he always wore torn blue jeans, and to Lily this all felt like a big dream, he was a star, and she was his. How could this all be real? Whenever she heard that song, she would turn to kiss him, just so she knew, he was till there.

After the concert they all sat backstage having a few drinks with the Sonic Youths, the rest of the band and of course Stephanie and Allison. Lily sat with her head on Rufus's shoulder, she suddenly felt exhausted. They had been on the road for days, pulling all nighters either partying or driving to the next destination. It was hard going. She could feel her eyes drooping as the noise of the room lulled her into sleep. 'Uh-oh, looks like someone isn't coming partying with us!?' Ben yelled across the room and Lily's eyes immediately flew open, she was always trying to prove that she could keep up with the guys, and she wasn't about to stop now! 'What!? no, I'm wide awake, that was my power nap!' She told him. 'I'm ready for another all nighter now Ben!' Rufus laughed at her 'Lil you look exhausted' he said looking down at her. 'Hey!' She smacked his arm 'Thank you very much, you look great by the way!' Rufus couldn't help but laugh 'Baby, as much as I appreciate your compliments, I was actually gunna suggest we call it a night, I'm pretty beat up myself' Lily had to admit Rufus did look tired, the shows were longer now and it was taking it out of him.

'Rufus!' Allison shouted at him. This was your best show, you have got to come out and celebrate. Rufus pulled his arm around Lily. 'Actually, I think me and Lil are gunna go celebrate alone' She had placed her head back on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. 'Come on baby, lets call it a night' He stood up and took her hand trying to pull her to her feet. But Lily couldn't move. 'Rufus!! I don't think I can stand another night in the van, I need a bed, I need clean sheets, I need fluffy pillows!!' she pouted. Rufus laughed. He loved their mini van, it was their home, but he had to admit, a night in a real bed sounded like heaven.

'Why don't you guys check into the Inn across the street, its a bit quirky but I can assure you they will have clean sheets!' One of the Sonic Youth's sprouted up. Rufus looked down to Lily, she was giving him the look, but still they had hardly any money that wasn't eaten up by gas and food. 'Rufus its pouring with rain, and its freezing!' Lily pleaded. He laughed 'Lil you know I always keep you warm!' Lily scolded him 'Rufus!' she cried. He couldn't help but laugh, 'alright come on, I just wanted to see you beg! come on!' she stood up and followed him out of the room 'good night guys, great show' Rufus told the band. 'Goodnight' they all sang in unison, as Rufus and Lily, hand in hand made their way over for a night in 'The Sky Lark Inn'.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sky Lark Inn and those 'Welcome Back Kotter' Mugs. I kind of assumed that when Rufus said he 'swiped Horsehack' it meant that he stole the mugs, so this was my idea of what went on that night. Also its worth mentioning that I had never even heard of the TV show 'Welcome Back Kotter' so I had to do some research. And incase its not clear, Rufus is imitating a scene of the show, where John Travolta does his signature dance. You can watch the clip on youtube to help you understand what I was trying to create because it was hard!

Rufus held up his leather jacket above lily's head as the ran across to the Inn. Quirky was an understatement, thought Lily, nothing matched, there were bits of old and new,flowers next to stripes, it definitely shouldn't work, but somehow it did. Rufus got them a room, the owner served them as it was late, he looked at them with great interest. 'You two kids been to that concert, Sonic Youth's?' he asked. Lily shook her head. 'Actually no, he was in the concert. Rufus Humphrey is the lead singer ofLincoln Hawk, they are going to be the big thing in the 90's!' Rufus smiled 'Lil' he said embarrassed. 'Is that so?' the owner asked. He was a balding man in his late 50's, who looked Rufus up and down, taking in his torn blue jeans and leather jacket, his dark floppy hair and piercing eyes. 'Well' Rufus told him 'That's definitely the dream destination yes!' Lily took his hand and gave it a squeeze looking up at him lovingly.

The owner smiled. 'Well if I've got a rock star in my Inn, this calls for a celebration, come with me!' The man beckoned them into a bar/lounge area off the reception, it was just as untastefully decorated and Lily couldn't help but gaze around at all the, well....all the clutter! 'Take a seat kids' he motioned towards a table and they sat down while he disappeared through a door. 'I swear to god Lil, if he comes back with a gun, I'm running for it!' He pointed at her and Lily smiled 'yes Rufus, because he does like a cold blooded murderer, besides, you couldn't leave me!' she told him. Rufus laughed 'Leave you? I'm gunna use you as my bargaining tool baby! you heard him, I'm a rock star I'm too valuable!' Lily shrugged. 'Please, you wouldn't last 5 minutes without me, I'm your muse' Rufus couldn't not laugh at her, she was so sure of herself, its what he loved about her, at first when you met her she had this wall up around her, Lily Rhodes didn't need anybody, Lily Rhodes was better than everybody. But Rufus knew her better. Deep down she was just a lost little girl who was terrified of getting her heartbroken, so she hurt others before they could hurt her. He had her figured out, and she knew it.

'Well there now you do have a point, muses are hard to come by these days!' She laughed just as the owner reappeared with what looked like a bottle of red wine. 'Here we go, I had to dig this bottle out of the wine cellar, bin opened once but its still good for a toast!' he set the bottle down on the table and scanned the room for something to drink it out of. He grabbed three mugs from the shelf above the fire place, blew the dust out of them and poured. Rufus's eyes met Lily's across the table and it was all they could do not to laugh. He was serving them wine in 'Welcome back Kotter' mugs. What kind of place was this?

'Here's to you kids' the owner raised his own 'Epestine' mug as he handed Rufus the 'Freddie Boom Boom Washington' mug and Lily the 'Vinnie Barbarino' they each took a sip, and Lily swallowed hers with a large gulp, it was definitely no Sonoma cabernet, she thought to herself. 'Thank you so much for the warm welcome' Rufus told the man. 'Its nothing son, just remember me if you get famous, now you two enjoy your wine and I'll go sort out your room key' He left his mug on the table and walked back through towards the reception. 'These mugs are awesome!!' Rufus said holding up his 'Boom Boom' mug and admiring it. 'This was my favourite TV show growing up!' Lily shook her head 'trust you to love these Rufus, I mean they are so tacky!' Rufus feigned shock 'Lily!! These are not tacky! they are vintage!' He tried to sound serious and she laughed 'Rufus my darling, unless I can wear it, its not vintage, its tack! Although...' She picked up her 'Vinnie Barbarino' and studied it 'I kinda did always have a thing for Travolta in this' Rufus raised his eyebrows 'Lil, I never knew you were a Travolta fan!' He teased.

She shook her head 'I'm not, it was just in this, he had that bad long dark hair, that cocky sure-of-himself attitude, the terrible dancing and the inappropriate singing, I don't know, i guess that's just my type of guy.' She shrugged and placed the mug down on the table Rufus tried to hide his smile 'Well Lil if I had known _that_ was your type, i would have taken a few tips off old Barbarino' He stood up, flicked back his hair clapped his hands and started to dip one knee, Vinnie Barbarino style 'I said a Bop Bop Bop, Bop Barbarino' He sang, one arm in the air as if something out of Saturday Night Fever.

Rufus started to dance around Lily throwing his arms around and thrusting his hips towards her, Lily laughed hysterically at how ridiculous he looked. Fake combing his hair in the way only Travolta could do 'You got me rocking' he sang to her 'you got me reeling, a bop bop bop bop Barbarino, a yeah - yeah!' He stopped just centimetres in front of her, as she tried to compose her laughter. He leaned forward to meet her eyes suddenly serious, hiding behind a smirk. 'So how'd you like my song Lil?' he asked her. She remembered this moment in the TV show perfectly and she knew just the response to give him 'Well' she said brushing his hair out of his eyes 'Its got a good beat, but you can't dance to it, i give it a 35!' He stared at her in silence for a moment still leaning over her, searching her face before exploding into fits of laughter before stopping dead and taking in every part of her 'Lily Rhodes, you, are something else, you know that!?' she smiled and nodded her head. 'I could say the same to you Humphrey, there's not many a man who would stand up and humiliate themselves for any old girl!' She teased, 'Well what can i say, I'm just that good!' He laughed and Lily looked at him serious for a moment. 'Yeah, yeah you are Rufus.' Their eyes connected and they stared at each other for a moment. 'Only with you Lil' He told her just as serious, and her stomach flipped over in the way only he could make it.

He was about to kiss her when the sound of footsteps interrupted them 'Here's your keys kids, your in room 3, its all ready for you' The owner handed Rufus the key and shook his hand 'Thank you, good night sir' The man nodded his head 'Good night you two, I'll just be out in the kitchen clearing up if you need anything' he waved at them and retreated into a door at the back of the room. Lily Took her last sip of wine and studied her mug again, she couldn't look at John Travolta now and not think of Rufus.

'Rufus' she whispered 'I think we should keep these mugs' Rufus looked at her confused 'You know Lil, stealing is illegal in Massachusetts' He told her seriously. 'Rufus please, its not stealing, think of it as......making a memory' Rufus couldn't help but laugh 'Lil, he could kick us out!' Lily stood up 'Oh come on Rufus, be a man!' She teased 'Lily, you hate these mugs!' he said and Lily nodded 'I do hate them, but they remind me of you, and so I want them forever and when i'm grey and old I can look back and laugh at you doing the 'Vinnie Barbarino' dance around The Sky Lark Inn!' She laughed.

'Oooh now were getting to it!' he pointed 'You just want these mugs for your own amusement!' Lily nodded 'Of course, but you wouldn't deny me that! Would you Rufus!?' She moved closer to him and whispered it in his ear, grazing her lips against his cheek, knowing just how to drive him wild. 'Can you get those three in your purse, while I swipe the 'Horseshack' from the mantelpiece?' He said seriously. Lily nodded and made a grab for the three on the table as Rufus went for the last. Just as she was stuffing the third one in her purse she heard a clatter from over where Rufus was Pushing the mug into the pocket of his Jeans, the handle sticking out. 'Rufus what are you doing!??' She whispered furiously. Rufus bent down 'I knocked off the photo frame!' He whispered back trying to pick it up 'You kids okay in there!?' The owner shouted from the kitchen Rufus jumped up, mug and photo frame in his hands and looked at lily, frantically trying to zip up her purse with the Freddie Boom Boom mug handle sticking out.

He ran across to her just as the door opened and he stuck his head out 'Everything okay?, i thought I heard a bang!?' He asked looking at the pair. Rufus held the mug in his hand holding it at the small of lily's back, so he couldn't see the evidence. They glanced at each other quickly before saying in unison 'We were just going to bed' and Rufus saying 'Oh i fell.....err over' Rufus mumbled, and Lily had to try not to laugh at the confused look on the owners face. 'Well goodnight!' Lily waved, grabbed Rufus's hand and backed out of the room.

Lily ran up the stairs, with Rufus close behind her, they reached the top breathless, both giggling furiously. 'Room 3' Rufus pointed to the door just next to the stairs, he opened it and Lily ran inside, where she could finally let out her roars of laughter as Rufus shut the door. 'Rufus!' Lily exclaimed. 'You nearly got us caught!' Rufus feigned shock. 'Me?! No way Lil, this was your idea, you have turned me into a criminal!' Lily pulled open her purse and set the three mugs on the night stand. 'Well, if i ever decide to do anything else illegal, I can see i'm going to have to find a new partner in crime, you couldn't lie to save your life...'oh i fell over'...come on Humphrey, that was terrible!' She laughed moving towards him 'Oh, cause you were so much better!? But anyway i guess that's because I'm just too honest!' Lily laughed 'oh Rufus Humphrey too honest!?' she asked standing in front of him 'Yeah, that's me, i'm just an honest, upstanding kind of guy' He said seriously. 'Is that so?' her lips curved into a smile as her arm snaked around his waist. 'Yep, that's me Lil' he told her. 'Ooh so what would this be sticking out of your jeans pocket then?' She asked laughing, pulling the fourth mug out and holding it up in front of him. 'Caught red handed!' She smirked and he shook his head 'well, can I just say in my defence, that most honest, upstanding men, don't have women like you in control of them!' He smiled down at her. 'You think i'm controlling?' Lily asked innocently. Knowing fine well she could wrap Rufus around her little finger. 'Not so much controlling, I'd say more you know what you want, and I do it for you' He told her. 'Well Rufus, I've never heard you complaining!' She told him, snaking her other arm around him. He looked down into her dark pools. The moonlight streaming through the old net curtains. 'Well firstly, I don't think I'd be allowed, and secondly, you know how I love a woman on top!' And with one swoop he picked her up and kissed her passionately.

Lily's fingers tangled in his hair and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the bed, and lay her down, a halo of blonde hair encircling her head. He stared down at her and whispered 'Your beautiful' in a voice so quiet, she barely heard him. She smiled, biting her lip, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of her. His hands tangled in her hair, and he trailed them slowly down her body, she moaned as he hit the spots he knew she loved. She pulled his shirt over his head, dragging her nails up his back as he kissed and nipped at her neck. 'Rufus' she called out as his fingers slipped into her underwear. He pulled back with a smile, pulled her jeans down her thighs and tossed them to the floor. She smiled back at him seductively and sat up, unbuttoning his own jeans and pushing them to the floor. He stepped out of them and climbed on the bed, lying himself next to Lily.

She lay still, not touching him. It drove him wild, but he loved to look at her, to drink in her beauty. He propped his head up with one elbow and stared down at her, her body drenched in soft moonlight. Her eyes shining in the dark room. It hit him then, as he watched her, just how much he loved her. He needed her as much as he needed to breathe. She was his best friend and the first woman he had truly loved and he knew that he would remember this moment for the rest of his life. She sat up and rested back on her elbow, 'What are you thinking about Humphrey?' She asked softly her lips curling into a smile, her eyes searching his face. He smiled and laughed quietly. 'I was just thinking, that you're the only woman who could turn me into a criminal' he told her and she giggled. 'What can I say? I see something I like, and I just have to have it, no matter what the cost' She trailed her fingers down his chest, grazing her nails over his skin.

His heart pounded hard in his chest and he had to have her, there and then. He pushed his weight on top of her, his lips crashed down onto hers and she let out a cry of surprise and a moan of pleasure as his tongue explored her mouth. They made love through the night. Crying out each others names as they came undone with each other, they were drunk on love and pure happiness. It was as addictive as ecstasy it almost felt illegal. She was on top of him, her long blonde hair fell down her back as he held onto her hips. He was on top of her, one hand on his back, the other holding the frame of the bed as he buried his face in her neck, crying out her name as she pulled one leg around him, urging him further. After all of their love making she cuddled into his side and lay her head on his chest. He stroked one hand through her hair as they lay together, breathless looking out at the full moon. They were silent for a while, Rufus was sure she had fallen asleep when she spoke quietly 'Rufus' she said softly. 'Yeah baby?' He asked still playing with her hair 'I love you' she whispered, still staring out at the moon. Rufus bent down and kissed the top of her head. 'I love you too Lil'. She turned over and reached up to kiss him softly, parting his lips tenderly, closing her eyes, resting her head on his. She wrapped both arms around him, and lay so she could hear his heart beating through his chest. He held her tightly until she drifted off into sleep. It had been a perfect night, one of the best in his life, and as his body started to give in to sleep, he took one last glance at the moon, and he knew that he would never look at it again and not think of Lily.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the reviews! I don't know how much further I'll continue this because I am running out of inspiration. However, I'm definitely going to try and write more, this chapter is one of half, Like many Rufus and Lily fans I've always wondered what happened that night in Saya Lida. I've tried to find out where the town is, but I can't seem to find anything about it. So unless someone can tell me otherwise I'd say it is also purely fictional. I have no idea where in the world its meant to be so I've kept it all pretty general! This part focuses on them arriving, and the next will be what they get up to when they are there!

The heat was so intense, so sweaty and heavy it was exhausting. They had been driving for hours, and there was no air con in their van. 'I know you wanted us to take a vacation Rufus, but why did we have to go so far away?' Lily whined fanning herself with her magazine. Rufus looked over at her, her forehead glistening with beads of sweat, her hair hanging loosely in waves around her shoulders, one leg propped up on the dashboard and her cut off denim jeans showing off her tanned legs. Rufus liked the summer, because it meant he got to see Lily wearing so little all through the day. However he wasn't so fond of the fact that every other man got to see it too. 'You'll love this place baby, Ben told me how amazing it was' Rufus said enthusiastically. Lily sighed and folded her arms. Staring out of the window at the blue sparkling ocean which spread out before her. 'Are we nearly there yet?' She asked for the millionth time. Rufus looked over at her and smiled widely, 'actually, we're here!' He said pointing to his left and Lily followed his gaze and read the sign that they were approaching 'Welcome to Saya Lida' it read. Lily looked back at Rufus. 'This place had better be worth the drive' she pouted.

As they drove through the winding streets Lily had to admit to herself, the town was beautiful. Every corner they turned there was a new photo opportunity, and if Lily hadn't of been in her 'grumpy' mood she would of whipped her camera out there and then. But because she had complained most of the way here, she didn't want to show Rufus how impressed she actually was, she didn't want him to be proven right so soon, he had to earn it. Plus, the place could still turn out to be a dump, she told herself. Rufus pulled the van into the side of a cliff and stepped out. 'Come on Lil, lets take a look at the view!' he said excitedly. Reluctantly she got out of the van and walked over to where Rufus was stood at the edge looking down onto the harbour and all the little fishing boats floating calmly in the turquoise water. It was picture perfect. But Lily was too hot, she was tired and just plain fed up. 'Isn't it beautiful?' Rufus asked her almost whispering. She stood with her hands on her hips and shrugged her shoulders. 'I lived in LA Rufus, I've seen the ocean before' Rufus shook his head. 'Sometimes you're a pain in the ass, you know that? You've done nothing but complain the whole trip down here!' He ran his fingers through his hair, she infuriated him sometimes.

Lily folded her arms and turned on her heel 'well if that's how you feel fine, you can drive me home!' She sniped back at him and went to get into the van. Rufus followed her. 'Oh no you don't!' He told her running after her. 'We are going to enjoy our vacation whether you like it or not!' He leapt in front of her and she scowled back at him. 'You can't MAKE me do anything!' She said angrily. Rufus raised an eyebrow, trying his best not to laugh at her stern face, she was such a spoiled princess, he sometimes wondered how he had ended up with her. They stared at each other, neither moving, neither backing down. But in the end it was always Rufus that would cave, he reached out and grabbed her by the waist and in one fell swoop he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder, she screamed 'Aaah Rufus, what are you doing? Put me down!' She pounded her fists into his back as he carried her around 'Sorry Lil, no can do, If your going to act like a child, I'm going to have to treat you like one!' he laughed and she screamed in anger at him 'Rufus I swear to god, put me down this instant or I'll…I'll' Lily stumbled over her words 'You'll what?' Rufus teased laughing at her even more. 'I'll leave you!!' She shouted, causing Rufus to laugh even harder, and deciding he had wound her up enough he plonked her suddenly on her feet.

She stared up at him, her face still very serious as Rufus calmed his laughing and looked at her 'You're a piece of work, you know that Rhodes?' He said, reaching out and tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. She pouted her lips, and avoided eye contact. 'Yeah well, I could say the same about you Humphrey' she couldn't help the smirk appearing across her face. She didn't know how he managed it, but he always knew how to bring her out of her spoilt brat moods. He smiled down at her, and pulled one arm around her waist, grabbing her ass and pulling her towards him. He hugged her tightly and she rested her head on his chest, staring out at the view as he kissed the top of her head. 'You drive me crazy' He told her. Lily giggled, squeezing him tightly to her. 'Well I'm sorry, I'd hate to mess with your sanity' she told him and he laughed, held her at arms length and looked down at her 'since when?' He said a smile spreading across his face. Lily couldn't not laugh. He was right. She did love to drive him crazy, she enjoyed fighting with Rufus, it kept things interesting and the make up sex was worth it. She moved out of his embrace and walked towards the edge of the cliff. 'Okay I admit, this view is…beautiful….but…..where are we staying tonight?' She asked turning around to look at him. He sighed, she was impossible, but he loved her for it. He drove her crazy, so much so that in one minute he wanted to pick her up and just shake her, and the next he wanted to throw her down and devour her all at the same time. She was infuriating , but she was like no other girl he had ever met, and that's why he loved her. 'Come on' He said to her, holding out his hand 'I'll show you' Her face lit up as she beamed at him and reached out, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. Crazy? Yes. Impossible? Definitely! Infuriating? Most of the time! Wonderful? Incredible, and absolutely amazing? Always.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for all the reviews, it means a lot to me that you are enjoying this! I did struggle to write this one, because like everybody else I have also wondered what happened in Saya Lida! I was going to take this in a completely different direction, having the owner come home and catch them. But I changed my mind, I watched the scene in the show when they mention it and the look in their eyes seemed very passionate, so I wanted to write something less funny and more romantic. I hope we get to find out someday what really did happen in Saya Lida. Until then here's mine!

They drove further into the town, with Rufus following the instructions Ben had given him. Lily had relaxed a little since their fake argument. And he was sure she would relax even more when she seen where they were staying. Ben knew the owners of a villa in the town, and he told him he could get them a free night there. When Rufus heard this he jumped at the chance to take Lily. Granted they spent A LOT of time together, but there were always other people around them. He was dying to get her all alone, even if it was just for one night.

Finally they pulled into the driveway of the old white painted villa, and Rufus looked over at Lily to see her reaction. There was ivy growing up the front, and large double doors where a stone porch framed the entrance. It was rustic, but beautiful. Lily smiled taking in the building. 'Rufus…this is where we're staying?' she asked. Rufus nodded, proud of himself. 'Of course, nothing is too good for you baby' He told her, still watching her smiling and taking in her surroundings. 'But Rufus how can we afford this?' She asked looking over at him. 'Lil I have connections in high places you know!' He said climbing out of the van. 'Well, you have outdone yourself with this one Mr Humphrey' She said as she made her way to where he was standing. He took hold of her hand 'And we haven't even seen the best part yet' He moved to the entrance and moved the plant pot next to the door, the key was just where Ben said it would be. He unlocked the door and walked through the large marble foyer. 'Wow' he heard Lily say next to him. It was as amazing as Ben said it would be, a large living area led out on to big glass screen doors, where there was a patio and a pool which bled out to the surrounding beach complete with white sand and crashing waves. 'Worth the drive huh?' Rufus asked her cockily knowing fine well he had been proven right.

Lily didn't respond, she just looked up at him, raised one eyebrow, and smiled. 'Come on, lets take a look at the view.' The villa had its own private beach it was surrounded by cliffs that sent huge waves crashing up against them. The only sound was the ocean. Lily closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time. She felt Rufus come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. She relaxed her body into his as the breeze blew her hair back. 'Its beautiful' she told him. 'I'm glad you think so, I told you it would be worth it' Lily rolled her eyes, 'well I still think its too hot!' she shot back at him but he just laughed and took hold of her hand pulling her inside 'come on lets go get something to eat.'

Rufus cooked them some pasta as Lily rummaged through the cupboards to see what she could find. 'ooh jackpot!' she exclaimed her head still inside the cupboard. 'What is it?' Rufus asked from the stove, stirring the sauce. Lily stood up pulling out nearly a full bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey with her, a mischievous glint in her eye. 'Whiskey? Lily do you think that's such a good idea after what happened last time?'

It had been a crazy night, they both had far too much to drink after a show in New York. A full bottle of Jack between them, he sometimes forgot that Lily was half his size. But when she passed out in the back of the van and started to vomit in her sleep he had never been so scared in all of his life. He picked her up, clad only in her underwear he carried her four blocks to the hospital, her limp body lying in his arms. She had been fine, she woke up as soon as they arrived, threw up some more and then cried. But he would never forget that feeling of fear, of total dread that he was about to lose the most precious thing in his life, as long as he lived.

'Rufus' she said seriously 'I'm not going to get that drunk again, besides we're having dinner, so I'll be fine' Rufus eyed her unsure. 'Besides its not even a full bottle' she added for good measure. Rufus shrugged, 'Okay, but just be careful, please….my back is not what it used to be, I can't carry you 3 miles up the road for help!' Lily laughed 'well your back seemed fine to me last night..' she said to him, eyeing him up and down. He smiled back at her 'exactly….your wearing me out! Now here come and try this, tell me what you think' he held out a spoon for her, she walked over and licked the red liquid off. 'mmmm its good, but it could use a little more seasoning' She said and reached over for the salt, 'what!? It's fine, no better than fine, it's the best pasta you will ever taste' He told her as she sprinkled the salt into the pan. Lily smiled 'It is now!'

They ate dinner, and polished off the bottle of whiskey as the sun started to dip behind the horizon, the sky turned from bright blue to shades of pink, orange and tinges of purple all bled into one another. Rufus cleared the table, and Lily tried to help, but in reality she was just trying to make herself look busy so she didn't have to do the dishes. 'You know what?' she asked him as he stood filling the sink with water. He turned to look at her 'while you do that, I'm going to go and slip into something a little more comfortable' She smiled at him suggestively and he couldn't help licking his lips and smiling 'I like the sound of that, don't take too long' He told her as she retreated into their bedroom. She went to her overnight bag and pulled out her black silk negligee that he hadn't seen yet. It had a lace trim around the bottom and a split that came almost up to her hip. She'd had it a while, but most of the time when they made love, it was fast and in the heat of the moment. Tonight was going to be romantic, and so it seemed like the perfect opportunity. She slipped it on over her head and made her way outside and down onto the beach to wait for him.

He was just finishing up the last plate as she called his name from outside. He dried his hands and made his way outside. It was getting dark, the sun had disappeared and the stars were now sparkling in the dusk sky. And then his eyes caught sight of his girlfriend she was sat in the sand wearing nothing but a silk negligee, her blonde hair fanning out in soft waves, framing her face perfectly. She had a seductive glint in her eye and a small smile on her lips. He dropped down in the sand next to her and took a moment to drink in her beauty. The sunset sky reflecting in her dark eyes, he cupped one side of her face, stroking her hair out of her face. She couldn't wait any longer, she leant forward and kissed him passionately, biting his bottom lip roughly as his stubble tickled her skin. Before she knew it they were both rolling in the sand, he loved the feeling of her arching her body into his as he hit the places she loved. He pushed the silk material up to reveal her lower body, he sucked and kissed her lower hip, right where her heart shaped tattoo sat. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he licked it playfully, biting it so he would surely leave a mark on her. He traced his tongue around the ink, they had chosen them together, a symbol that they would always be a part of each others lives, even if miles apart.

The sand scratched against their bodies as Rufus threw away the silk garment and struggled with his own clothes. Their bodies moved together as he shifted his weight on top of her. Their legs entwined as the water began to lap at their feet. The only sound was the soft whispering of the waves pulling up onto the shore, mixed together with their own heavy breathing, they cried out each others names as they became one. Never breaking eye contact he kissed her softly and slowly and told her as he did every time they made love, just how much he loved her. He didn't know how long they lay in the sand. The sky was completely black as they stared up at the stars shining above them. They were the only people that existed in the world. He held her tightly, tracing soft patterns on her back before falling into slumber.

She didn't know how long they had been asleep when she felt a large raindrop fall onto her head, waking her up suddenly. Rufus was laid next to her, his arm still draped over her body. She sat still for a moment looking up into the black sky, the stars had disappeared behind dark clouds and the raindrops started to fall heavily. Rufus still hadn't stirred next to her and she continued to stare into the sky, enjoying the break in the overpowering heat that they had become accustomed to. A second later came a roll of thunder so loud Rufus shot up and grabbed her hand 'What the hell!?' he shouted and Lily couldn't help but laugh 'Rufus, its raining! Its finally raining!' She stood up and ran towards the ocean, holding her hands up letting the rain beat down onto her naked body. Rufus sprang to his feet as a clash of lightening lit up the dark sky and Lily laughed harder kicking the water around her. 'Lily get out of the water, you'll be hit by lightening!' He shouted at her. But she just laughed. 'Rufus its miles away! Come in the water and cool down with me!' The rain beat down hard plastering her hair to her head as she danced around in the dark water. He knew there would be no arguing with her. So he reluctantly went deeper into the ocean to where she was stood. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her wet body up against his. She kissed him fiercely, almost forgetting about the rain pelting down around them. She pulled herself up roping her legs around his waist as he held her, their passion growing with each kiss. The rain soaking their bodies as they held each other tightly.

Another roll of thunder came in the distance, followed quickly by a bright bolt of lightening. Causing Rufus to break their embrace. 'Ok come on, that's it we're going inside' he put her feet back into the water and started to make his way out and up onto the sand, Lily followed him obediently. He held her hand as they walked back to the house, picking up their discarded clothes along the way. Once inside Rufus grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, rubbing her arms to get her warmed up. Before pulling one around himself. They lay down on the sofa, looking out onto the dark beach, only lit by the continuing bolts of lightening. They were in silence except for the roars of thunder that rippled through the sky, until Lily looked up at him. His dark hair still wet and sticking to his head. 'Rufus' she all but whispered. He looked down at her and smiled softly at her. 'Yeah baby?' she sat herself up holding her towel around her. 'You were right, it was all worth it' She stared at him for a moment before resting her head back down on his chest. Rufus squeezed her tightly, smiling to himself. He wasn't sure if she meant the long drive, the exhausting heat or everything they had been through to get to this point in their relationship. But as he stared out over the dark sky he knew that no matter what life threw their way. Whatever struggle they had to overcome, it would always be worth it if he got to be with Lily.


	7. Chapter 7

I have been really busy recently so this is the first chance I've had to write anything. I just started to write and somehow this came out, I've blended together a few stories we've heard mentioned in the show. A bit of Brown, a bit of Repo Man and a bit of Cece! I also stole a few lines from the show. Enjoy!

Lily slammed the phone down hard as Rufus entered the apartment. She ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. Rufus knew instantly only one person could make her that frustrated, Cece. She looked up as he set his keys on the table never quite sure of what to say after Lily had yet another fight with her mother. 'You okay babe?' He asked her as she moved around to the sofa and slumped down onto it. 'She wants me to come home' Lily played with her hair trying not to meet his gaze. Rufus's stomach dropped, she wasn't actually considering it was she? He sat down next to her on the sofa and tried to read her thoughts. 'Nothing new there then' He told her. Lily looked over at him seriously, and for a second he felt scared about what she was about to say. 'I got into Brown' she said it quietly, almost whispering. His heart started to beat faster, now he was terrified. Her mother had never approved of Lily's lifestyle, She hated the fact that Lily didn't care about money or social status, but mostly she hated that Lily loved Rufus.

He had no idea that Lily had even applied to Brown, not that he had even asked. But over the last year they had made a life for themselves and now they were just settling into their new apartment, she surely wasn't going to give all that up, was she? 'I didn't even know you had applied' he said confused. Lily hugged her knee's up to her chest 'yeah well, I did' She said still not meeting his gaze. Rufus ran his fingers through his hair 'Well, are…..are you going to go?' He asked, scared of the response he was going to get. Lily shrugged her shoulders 'I was just going to keep my options open' She said it so nonchalantly that it really irked Rufus. 'Keeping your options open? Is that what your doing with me Lil?' He said it more angrily than he had meant to. But he couldn't help the anger rising up inside him. 'Well what am I supposed to do Rufus? I can't take photo's of Lincoln Hawk for the rest of my life!' She bit back at him, he knew Cece had planted these seeds in her head, she always made Lily question her life, what she wanted and where she wanted to be. 'Lily its not going to be like this all the time, if we get this funding for the European tour, we'll have it made!' He tried to reassure her. She shook her head at him 'And what about my dreams Rufus? What about what I want to do? Who I want to become, do you ever think about that?' He looked at her confused, shocked by what she was saying. He swallowed, his eyes searching her face for something he could recognise. 'All the time' he told her 'Its just I thought me and you, being together was your dream Lily.' He watched her, and for a moment he was sure he saw a flicker of something, her face softened for a second as she looked towards him. But as soon as it appeared, it was wiped away again as the shrill of the phone tore through the silence.

Rufus answered it, it was Ben. He had gotten him and Lily tickets to a showing of Repo Man tonight. He really didn't think Lily would want to go now, but he had already paid for the tickets, so he agreed to pick them up at the box office. Placing the phone back on to the cradle he turned back to Lily, who had not moved from her spot on the couch. They were mid fight, and not mid joking fight, this was a real, are we or aren't we going to stay together kind of fight. The serious kind which he hoped would never come between them. She wouldn't want to go out with him, especially not to go see some movie that had been out a few years. But then he thought to himself, what was the point in arguing? He loved Lily, he loved her more than he had ever loved anyone. And if she decided she wanted to go to Brown, he should support her but more importantly he thought it might be a good idea to take her out, to remind her of the fun they had together. 'Wanna go to a movie?' He asked her casually. Lily turned to look at him like he was insane, had he forgotten that they were in the middle of a fight? She frowned at him, 'a movie?' She asked confused. Rufus nodded his head, 'yeah, just you and me' he smiled at her and she knew he was crazy, the last thing she wanted to do was go sit and watch some stupid movie Rufus had picked when she was trying to decide what the heck to do with the rest of her life. And yet as she looked at his goofy smile she found herself agreeing 'okay, let me just get dressed' she had no idea why she was making her way to get changed, she was mad at him, she didn't want to go. But she thought to herself, it was better than sitting here and arguing all night, she needed something to drown out the words of her mother which were running around her head and piercing her every thought.

He still held her hand as they walked to the movie theatre in silence. Even during a fight Rufus couldn't not hold her hand, she was still his and he wanted to make sure everybody knew it. They picked up the tickets and made their way inside 'Repo Man?' Lily asked unimpressed. 'Yeah, it's a classic' Rufus told her serious. 'Its only a few years old Rufus, how can it be a classic?' She answered him back. 'Any movie with Harry Dean-Stanton in it is a classic' he replied and she scowled back at him 'Do you want a soda?' He asked her and she shook her head 'No' Rufus knew she was being awkward so went and got one for himself before they went and found their seats. For the first time in his life he was glad they weren't sitting in the back row. The tension between then was palpable as the movie began, he couldn't help himself from taking quick glances at her, her face was steady and emotionless, but he could tell her mind was going like a steam train, thinking of everything but the movie.

She stretched her arm out over him and grabbed the cup, taking a sip of his soda. Rufus glanced at her as she placed it in the holder between them. 'I thought you weren't thirsty' he whispered at her. Her eyes never left the screen 'I never said I wasn't thirsty' She replied unmoving, 'so why didn't you let me get you your own drink?' he asked her, he knew he was being childish but he couldn't help himself. 'Why do I need my own when I can share yours?' she threw back at him. He leaned in closer to her and replied 'oh so you do still want to share a few things with me?' She turned to look at him and as soon as he had said the words, he wished he hadn't. a loud 'SSSSHHH' came from behind them. She looked hurt and Rufus wanted to take back what he had said instantly. 'Not really no, this movie is terrible, I'm leaving' and with that she picked up his soda and stormed out much to the annoyance of the people around him. He watched after her as she made her way out of the movie theatre. He wanted to go after her but he stayed rooted to his seat. Not knowing what to do for the best.

Lily made her way out of the movie theatre and began wandering through the dark streets of the city, still clutching the large drink cup. She was mad at him, she was mad at her mother, but most of all she was mad at herself. She had lied to him before, it was actually her mother which had insisted she applied to Brown 'just in case' her and Rufus didn't make it this far, which Cece was sure they wouldn't. When her mother had called her today, she was firstly shocked that she had gotten into Brown when she had done no work for it, it had just been handed to her. And even though she didn't want to admit it to her mother, she was secretly proud of herself. For the past year all she had been was Rufus's girlfriend, sure everybody knew she was talented with her camera. But she knew she could do more, maybe this was her chance to prove to the world what she could do. Going to Brown would mean leaving Rufus, her heart skipped a beat at the thought of saying goodbye to him, goodbye to the life they had made for themselves. She loved him, she loved him more than she loved anybody. She knew deep down that she didn't really want to go to Brown, she wanted to stay with him, but she wanted to test him, to see if he would support her dreams like she had his. But his reaction had led her to wandering the streets of New York on her own late at night, looking for answers to her questions.

It took Rufus approximately two minutes to realise what an idiot he had been, jumping to his feet and running out after her. He made it outside and looked around frantically for her. He expected her to be waiting outside for him, asking what took him so long to come after her. But she was nowhere to be seen. 'Lily!' He shouted, looking up and down the dimly lit street. He didn't know which way she had gone, so he took a guess and headed downtown, pushing through the crowds of people desperate to find her and tell her he was sorry for being such a jerk and that if she wanted to go to Brown, he would support her.

Lily stopped outside the familiar building, looking up at it rising hundreds of feet above her, making her feel small and intimidated. She pressed the buzzer and waited for the familiar voice 'Who is it?' it came after a few moments. 'Its me, its Lily'. The doorman let her up in the elevator and once she reached the top she realised how nervous she was. As she stepped out, she found her mother waiting for her. Glass of whiskey in one hand, a cigarette in the other. 'Lillian, I didn't expect to see you after our little chat today' Lily dropped her eyes, wringing her hands as she moved inside the large apartment. 'Hello Mother' she said quietly. 'Tell me you have come to your senses Lily, tell me you're here because you have left that boy and that your going to go to Brown university and start your life over.' Cece's eyes looked over her outfit disapprovingly. Her skin tight leggings, showing off her long legs and her favourite stone washed denim jacket hanging loosely on her shoulders. Lily shook her head. 'No Mother, I can't tell you those things, because I just don't know what to do.' She said it in a quiet voice and Cece knew this was her chance to get her daughter back, to make her see that she was made for better things than being Rufus Humphrey's groupie. She moved to her side and placed a stiff arm around her waist, guiding her into the living area. 'come with me my dear and lets have a little chat, shall we?' Lily did as her mother told, and sat down on the sofa, feeling like a stranger in what had once been her home.

'You know Lillian, I've been speaking to the Van Der Woodsen's, their son William has shown great interest in you, now _he_ is a boy that is fit for someone like you' She told Lily searching her face for something other than distain. Lily frowned, she was here to talk to her mother about Brown, not a Van Der Woodsen. 'Someone like me?' She asked confused. 'Yes my dear, someone with your background is a perfect fit for a Van Der Woodsen' Lily held her hand to her forehead trying to take in what her mother was saying to her. 'Lily' she continued. 'A boy like Rufus Humphrey, may seem like the more fun option, I myself would have thought the same at your age. But realistically he's just not good enough for you, you have to see that my dear' Lily couldn't stand it, she had come to her mother for advice, the way a mother is supposed to tell her to follow her heart, why did she expect anything like that from Cece? And once again, she was getting inside her head, making her doubt everything her and Rufus had. 'I love him mother!' She exclaimed, causing Cece to let out a little laugh. 'Of course you think you love him Lily, he's fun and exciting. But in reality, he's just a whim a charity case looking for someone to feed off!'

Her words were cold and harsh and she had had enough, she jumped to her feet 'That is enough mother!' She shouted down at her. 'you don't know him, he loves me and he wants me to be happy. He doesn't try to control me like you do, he see's me for the person that I am, Rufus is the most loving, caring, warm hearted person that I know, and he will support me whatever I want to do!' She had stood up mid speech, and looked down at her mother. Surrounded by all her wealth, her pearls dripping around her neck and her diamonds sparkling in the light, but still all alone. She swirled the ice in her glass and took another sip. 'So what are you doing here then?' She asked her daughter, her voice cold and unloving. Lily looked around the apartment, knowing in her heart that this wasn't the life she wanted. She wanted Rufus, she wanted to be with him, she knew that they didn't have much. They probably never would have. But they had each other. And that was enough for her. She shrugged her shoulders 'I don't know' She took one more glance down at her mother, and began to walk away. Away from a life of privilege, a life where everything came easily and where nothing was out of reach. But into a life full of happiness, and more love than she ever thought possible. 'Goodbye mother' she threw over her shoulder as she stepped into the elevator.

Rufus had been everywhere he could think, back to their apartment, to the many bars they drank in, to the park. Even down to the Brooklyn bridge. But she was nowhere to be found. He was beginning to panic, what if she had left him? What if she had taken a train and gone to Brown? Would he blame her? Probably not. He hadn't meant to sound so unsporting, he was just scared. Scared that if she went to Brown, he would lose her. She would go and meet someone intelligent, someone who could offer her all the things that he couldn't. She would realise she was too good for him and he would never see her again. He had been an idiot, he wanted Lily to be happy, and if going to Brown made Lily happy, then he had to let her go. He was getting desperate and he knew there was only one more place that she could have gone.

He walked into the large penthouse apartment, knowing instantly that he didn't belong in a place like that. 'Rufus' she said it in an icy tone that made his blood run cold. 'What can I do for you?' She asked him. 'I'm looking for Lily' he said nervously. She looked him up and down, his ripped jeans and worn leather jacket making him stand out a mile. No she thought to herself, this was not the man that her youngest daughter was meant to spend the rest of her life with. 'And why would she be here?' she questioned him, knowing fine well why Lily had come to her. Rufus shifted his feet nervously. 'I…er….we had a fight' he mumbled, scared to meet her gaze. 'Rufus, come and sit down' She motioned to the sofa and sat down on the opposite one, he did as he was told sitting uncomfortably on the piece of furniture that had probably cost more than the apartment they were living in. 'You seem like a down to earth kind of man Rufus, you know the way the world works' She stared him down but he sat up straight furrowing his brow in confusion. 'I'm not quite sure what your talking about' He said, trying to take in what her mother was trying to say to him. She stood up and looked down at him, making him feel small and unworthy. 'Let me say it simply, my daughter may think she loves you. But lets face it the Lily Rhodes of the world don't end up with Rufus Humphrey' Rufus felt sick as she spoke so coldly to him. He realised as she spoke about her daughter that she wasn't a person to Cece, she was a commodity, something to use and abuse to the way in which she wanted, and he hated her for it. 'I am willing to pay for your band to make it, to fund all the expenses. To ensure that you get your dream…..in return for never seeing my daughter again' Rufus felt sick, he had to swallow hard to stop himself from vomiting all over the glass table in front of him. How could she want to destroy her daughters happiness, how could she expect him to walk away from the girl he loved for a shot at fame. She didn't have a clue who he was.

'Your not serious' he told her standing up and beginning to walk out. She jumped to her feet trying to catch him. 'I can assure you I am Rufus, you are but a phase to Lily, a whim, a charity case. Yes your exciting and endearing, but your not good enough for her, you must know that, she'll come to her senses soon enough, so why not save yourself the heartache and take me up on my offer?' Rufus was shaking with anger. It was true he wasn't good enough for her, he knew that. But he was better then Cece, her money wasn't good enough for him. No amount of money would ever be enough. He could make it without her money, but he could not make it without Lily. He balled his hands into fists, so he would resist the urge to hit her. 'Let me assure you, that your money is no good for me, I would rather give up any chance on making it big, than give up your daughter. Lily may want to give up on me, but there isn't enough money in the world to make me walk away from her.' and with that, he left. He stormed out feeling violated and angry. He ran his fingers through his hair, not knowing where to go or what to do. Cece was poison, he had known she hated him. But not as much as to try and get rid of him, to destroy her daughters dreams for her own. He would never understand it. He sighed deeply, suddenly exhausted, he didn't know where else to look. Disheartened he decided the best place to go, was home.

Unlocking the door, he made his way inside. All the lights were off and his heart sank, she wasn't here. He had hoped, prayed that he would come home, and she would be sat on the sofa waiting for him. He took his jacket off and slung his jacket over the chair. He made his way into their bedroom and stopped suddenly. His heart missed a beat and he thanked god for a second. There she was. Lying in their bed. Clad in nothing but his oversized Lincoln Hawk T shirt. Her chest moved up and down rhythmically, her hair fanned out over the pillow. Deep in sleep. He stood and watched her for a moment, he could not fathom how something so beautiful had come from a society that to him, was so ugly. He took off his jeans and laid himself down on the bed next to her. Taking her hand in his own, never taking his eyes off her. He was sure for a moment that she had left him, that it had been over, but seeing her lying in their bed, in his T shirt was the best thing he had ever seen. He couldn't help himself he had to wake her up.

Leaning forward her kissed her softly on her lips and her eyes fluttered open. She stared into his eyes for a moment before kissing him back passionately. He broke their embrace 'I'm sorry babe, I'm so sorry, if you want to go to Brown I'll support you, wherever you want to go, whatever you want to do, I'll go with you' he told her seriously, meaning every word with all his heart. Lily was silent for a moment. She could tell he meant it, and she loved him for it. He wanted what she wanted, and for Lily that was the best thing anybody could ever offer her. She reached out and brushed his hair out of his eyes. 'That's good, because what I want is to be with you. I never really wanted to go to Brown, it was my mother pushing me. This is my home, you are my home Rufus.' He smiled at her, his heart swelling with love and pride. 'Are you sure, because Lil, Brown, it would be amazing for you…it would…' she cut him off 'Shhh' she placed a finger over his lips. 'Shhhh, Rufus, I'm coming with you, wherever you go' Rufus smiled at her and she smiled back. 'I love you Lily' he told her, kissing her once again, moving himself on top of her. 'mmmm…wait…' she told him breaking their kiss. 'I have something for you.' She moved to lean out of the bed and fumbled around for something. Sitting back up she produced a plastic box and waved it in front of him. He laughed when he realised what it was 'Repo Man?' He asked taking the video box from her hand. 'Where'd you get this?' he asked her wondering where she had got the tape so late. 'Thank god for twenty-four hour video rentals!' she beamed at him, she always managed to surprise him, always kept him on his feet. He loved her so much. 'I promise not to walk out again, even if it is a terrible movie!' He dropped the box and pulled his arms tightly around her. He pulled her on top of him and she straddled his waist staring down so her long blonde waves tickled his chin. Their lips met and their tongues tangled, their hands roaming each other's bodies, desperate to touch any exposed skin.

After they made love Rufus fell asleep holding her tightly in his arms, Lily lay listening to his heavy breathing and stared up at the cracks in their ceiling. Their place was falling to bits, you could hear the traffic roaring loudly, and the couple upstairs arguing. The spoilt princess inside of her would always hate it, but she would always love it too. It was hers, hers and Rufus's. And her mother had no place in her life anymore. She hoped things could change between them, that her mother could accept her lifestyle. But until then, she had Rufus. He was all she needed.


End file.
